


Boku wa nomitai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Babu... sono le otto di sera, ancora dobbiamo cenare. Non mi sembra il caso, a stomaco vuoto...” gli disse, titubante. “E poi perché hai comprato tutto quell’alcool?”“Così. Volevo bere”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Boku wa nomitai

**_ \- Boku wa Nomitai -  _ **

Yasuda guardava il fidanzato con aria perplessa.

Era da giorni che Subaru gli sembrava strano. Non rideva, non scherzava, pareva essere costantemente di cattivo umore.

Yasu si era domandato che cosa gli passasse per la testa, ovviamente, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che chiedere non gli sarebbe servito a niente.

Subaru andava preso per il suo verso; e con gli anni, Shota aveva imparato che quando gli capitava di avere dei momenti no, l’unica cosa giusta da fare era lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo, e aspettare che gli passasse da solo.

Tuttavia quella sera i suoi buoni propositi iniziarono a vacillare.

Il più grande era tornato a casa da pochi minuti, dopo essere uscito bofonchiando che gli serviva qualcosa al conbini.

Aveva poggiato le buste sull’isola della cucina e aveva cominciato a tirare fuori bottiglie di alcolici, una dopo l’altra.

Yasu l’aveva guardato dalla porta, con gli occhi sbarrati.

Subaru si era accorto della sua presenza, eppure l’aveva ignorato; si era diretto verso il frigo invece, tirando fuori il ghiaccio e mettendolo in un bicchiere, versandoci poi della vodka.

Shota era passato da una lieve confusione ad una totale incredulità.

“Babu... sono le otto di sera, ancora dobbiamo cenare. Non mi sembra il caso, a stomaco vuoto...” gli disse, titubante. “E poi perché hai comprato tutto quell’alcool?” domandò poi, indicando le bottiglie – più di quattro – ancora appoggiate sul marmo.

Subaru alzò lo sguardo, per mostrare un’espressione del tutto indifferente, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Così. Volevo bere” si limitò a dire, dando un sorso di vodka e facendo una smorfia per l’improvviso bruciore.

Shota gli si avvicinò, togliendogli il bicchiere di mano e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Che cosa significa ‘volevo bere’? Non ti ho mai visto scolarti più di qualche birra e adesso vuoi farmi credere che sei uscito con il chiaro intento di comprare dell’alcool senza nessuna buona ragione?” gli disse, con un tono di voce più alto di quello che avrebbe utilizzato normalmente.

Shibutani alzò le sopracciglia, riprendendosi il bicchiere con un gesto deciso e finì di bere la vodka.

“Esattamente” rispose.

Yasuda aggrottò le sopracciglia, capendo sempre meno il comportamento dell’altro.

“Mi vuoi spiegare che cosa sta succedendo?” domandò, con voce più dolce di quella che aveva utilizzato prima.

Subaru ghignò, riempiendo nuovamente il bicchiere.

“Sono di cattivo umore da più di una settimana. Era necessario questo per fartene finalmente rendere conto?” lo accusò.

Shota divenne rosso in volto, segno che la propria irritazione stava superando i limiti di sopportazione.

“Non essere stupido, Subaru. _Certo_ che mi sono accorto che c’è qualcosa che non va. Semplicemente volevo aspettare che ti passasse da solo, senza assillarti. Se avevi così tanta voglia di dirmi che cosa ti passa per la testa potevi semplicemente venire a dirmelo, senza costringermi a chiedertelo!” esclamò, scuotendo la testa per quanto l’altro alle volte riuscisse ad essere decisamente irragionevole.

Il più grande scrollò le spalle, cercando di esprimere nonchalance.

“Non vengo certo a parlarti di quello che penso, magari non ti interessa. Se ti fosse stato così tanto a cuore saresti venuto a prescindere da me” gli disse, continuando di proposito a bere.

Le labbra di Yasu si assottigliarono, e strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo.

“Io e te stiamo insieme, Subaru. Certo che mi sta a cuore quello che pensi, certo che mi interessa se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa o ti fa stare male!” ribatté, incredulo.

Shibutani finì anche il secondo bicchiere, e prese a versare altra vodka. Non guardò Yasuda in viso quando ricominciò a parlare.

“Non era mia intenzione infastidirti con le mie inutili preoccupazioni. Magari rubavo del tempo a te e a Ohkura” mormorò, con le guance fattesi improvvisamente rosse, e il più piccolo non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per l’alcool, per l’irritazione o per la vergogna nell’aver ammesso cosa in effetti lo impensierisse.

Ma non gli importava del tutto.

Doveva ancora realizzare quello che l’altro gli aveva appena detto.

_Ohkura?_

Yasu fece mente locale, ma non gli veniva in mente nessuna buona ragione per cui Subaru potesse essere geloso proprio di _Tacchon_.

“Baru... che _diavolo_ stai dicendo?” gli chiese, con gli occhi sbarrati. Subaru scrollò le spalle, e poi fece un ghigno sarcastico.

“Shota, non credere che io non veda il modo in cui vi comportate. È da quando avete girato quel maledetto drama insieme che non ti separi un secondo da lui. E quando esci sei sempre con lui, e quando parli al telefono è sempre lui, e quando siamo tutti insieme gli sei sempre accanto. Non credere che io sia cieco” gli disse, con gli occhi stretti in due fessure.

Yasuda alzò un sopracciglio, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Non credo che tu sia cieco, Subaru.” disse, con tono pacato “Credo che tu sia completamente pazzo” concluse.

Vide il volto del più grande tingersi di un rosso più intenso, e questa volta sapeva che era a causa dell’irritazione.

“Non cercare di prendermi in giro, Yassan!” intimò, abbandonando momentaneamente il bicchiere per andare più vicino al biondo. “Lo vedo come vi guardate, lo vedo come siete maledettamente... felici, quando siete insieme.” lo accusò, e l’altro scorse un velo di tristezza sul suo volto.

“No Baru, _tu_ non prendermi in giro. Fra me e Tacchon non c’è assolutamente niente. Sono suo amico, come sono amico di tutti gli altri, così come lo sei anche tu. Non c’è nessun contratto che mi leghi qui, quindi se avessi davvero provato qualcosa di più per lui me ne sarei semplicemente andato, anziché rimanere con te. Perché è te che amo, stupido idiota!” disse, quasi urlando.

Subaru rimase quasi congelato sul posto a quell’affermazione.

Chinò lentamente il capo da una parte, guardando il più piccolo negli occhi come se stesse valutando se credergli o meno.

“È me che ami.” ripeté, sotto forma di affermazione, con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed un’espressione confusa.

Yassan scosse la testa, come rassegnato.

“Sono felice che tu ne prenda atto, dopo anni che io e te stiamo insieme, tesoro” ribatté, sarcastico.

Vide Subaru scrollare le spalle e poi scoppiare a ridere.

“Tu mi ami!” ripeté il più grande, continuando a sorridere, e l’altro scosse la testa, rassegnato.

“Sì che ti amo” ripeté, chinando il capo e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

“E non provi niente per Tacchon, vero?” continuò, guardandolo con un’aria talmente sollevata che a Yasuda fu impossibile continuare ad essere irritato; scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo.

“Certo che non provo niente per lui. Ohkura è mio amico e basta. Mi piace passare del tempo con lui, ma preferisco di gran lunga tornare a casa da te” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio, stringendolo più forte a sé.

Sentì Subaru ridacchiare ancora una volta, per poi sospirare e lasciarsi andare contro di lui, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e stringendolo a sua volta.

“Mi dispiace Sho-chan. Penso di essermi lasciato prendere la mano. È solo che vi ho visti così vicini, vi ho visti stare sempre insieme e... non ho pensato a nessuna spiegazione logica” gli disse, biascicando leggermente.

Il più piccolo lo prese dalle spalle, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Subaru... per favore, la prossima volta vieni direttamente a parlare con me, prima di compiere gesti affrettati” gli disse, con un velo di ironia negli occhi, indicando le bottiglie alle sue spalle.

Shibutani si voltò a guardarle, ridacchiando leggermente.

“Suppongo di essermi lasciato prendere un po’ la mano.” mormorò con una poco convincente aria di colpevolezza.

“Che cosa ci facciamo adesso con quelle bottiglie?” gli domandò Yasuda, fissando assorto le bottiglie di vodka.

Subaru si separò lentamente da lui, prendendo il bicchiere precedentemente abbandonato e vuotandolo nel lavello.

“Non credo che berrei per il puro gusto di farlo. Ma credo che le terrò per la prossima volta in cui uscirai con Tacchon” disse, con nonchalance.

Il più piccolo si fece rosso in volto e lo guardò male.

“Shishou!” lo riprese, e l’altro scoppiò a ridere.

“Scherazavo!” ripose, ma sistemò comunque le bottiglie su uno scaffale. “Non si sa mai.” aggiunse, scuotendo le spalle.

Yasu gli si avvicinò di nuovo, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

“Potremmo tenerle per quando mi avrei portato all’esasperazione” sussurrò, ma sorrideva.

Subaru sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui e posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ti amo, Shota” mormorò.

“Ti amo anch’io, Babu.” rispose, baciandolo a sua volta. “Non fare mai più una cosa così idiota.”

Il più grande si limitò ad abbracciarlo, ignorandolo, ma a Yasuda non importava.

Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto di nuovo; sapeva che le reazioni di Subaru non erano mai logiche, che tendeva ad esagerare tutto, che quando si fissava con qualcosa, per lui era quella.

Ma, in fondo, doveva ammettere che una volta imparato a conviverci, trovava divertenti quelle sue caratteristiche.

E poi, lo amava anche per quello. 


End file.
